ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dinosaur Princess
The Dinosaur Princess is an American action-adventure-fantasy video game series co-created by María Alejandra Botín and Lawrence Christensen, being published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since September 7th, 1999. Synopsis A girl raised in a world where dinosaurs and humans co-exist and is the princess of both species, heading for adventure and fun. Games #'' '' (1999) #''The Dinosaur Princess 2'' (2002) #''The Dinosaur Princess and the Shark Prince'' (2005) #''The Dinosaur Princess: Attack of the Titansaurus'' (2009) #''The Dinosaur Princess and the Ancient Gem'' (2012) #''The Dinosaur Princess: Corruption'' (2015) #''The Dinosaur Princess and the Extinction Wars'' (2017) #''The Dinosaur Princess: Forever'' (2019) #''The Dinosaur Princess: Land of the Dragons'' (2021) # Spin-offs #''The Dinosaur Princess: Party Blast'' (201?) # Characters Main *'/Kitrina/' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a witty princess who is out for adventure as she goes on a quest to discover her true purpose in life. *'Terry' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - Kitrina's pet triceratops who follows her in her adventures, being very close of her. Supporting *'King Tyrannus' (voiced by Corey Burton) - Kitrina's wise father who rules the Saurus Kingdom and gives her advice about being a future leader. *'Queen Victoria' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Kitrina's caring mother who worries about her safety and often tries to TBD. *'Gayle' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Kitrina's comedic friend who TBD. *'Tristan' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - Kitrina's athletic longtime crush who TBD. *'The Shaman' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a mystic who TBD. *'Fish' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a hungry velociraptor who befriends Kitrina and TBD. *'Stinky' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a stinky dimetrodon who TBD. * Antagonists *'Lilia' (voiced by Jodi Benson) - a traitorous half-velociraptor sorceress who heads for the conquest of the Saurus Kingdom by using her dark magic, becoming de facto Kitrina's arch-nemesis. **'Snatcher' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a deadly velociraptor who aids Lilia to TBD. *'Larry Blackiron' (voiced by Nolan North) - a vicious and charismatic hunter who aims to hunt every single dinosaur he finds and TBD. *'Isiah the Shark Prince' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - the egotistical prince of Sharks who aims to achieve control over the surface and consequently the Saurus Kingdom, eventually later on redeeming due to acknowledging that the surface world is TBD. *'Titansaurus' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a power-hungry genetically mutated dinosaur who can TBD. *'Jewel' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - a manipulative djinn who aims to gain power by using her magic to find a mystic gem that can gives TBD. *'Darkule' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a being of darkness who corrupts Kitrina into a submissive servant. *'Extinctous' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a giant alien life form known for killing off species who TBD. *'Cornelius' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - Tyrannus' former war ally who was thought to be dead but was secretly a TBD. *'TBD the Dragon Queen, Emperor Or Empress' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Other media Television Animated *''The Dinosaur Princess'' (Cartoon Network, 2005-2010) *''The Dinosaur Princess: Unleashed'' (WB Kids, 2020-present) Specials *''Dinosaurs in the Mystic Woods'' (Cartoon Network, 2016) Film *''Kitrina the Dinosaur Princess'' (2019) * Books *''Saurus'' ( , 201?) * Comic books *''/The Ballad of the Dinosaur Princess/'' (DC Comics, 2003-present) Trivia *The creators of the game opted for age up the Kitrina due to her voice actress growing up as well as a way to develop her character and allowing her to face even more dangerous threats. **For the first two games, she was 12 years old. **She turned 14 on The Shark Prince. **She was aged up to 16 for The Ancient Gem. **As of Forever, she's now 17, becoming her definitive age for future installments. *The universe is known for having several different areas, including the Saurus Kingdom, the Shark Realm, the Iron Lands, the Fire Realm, the Icelands, the Dark Realm, Land of the Dragons, TBD. * Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:1999 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas